Huellas en la nieve
by Janemba 988
Summary: Con ese gesto, él buscaba darle valor. Que aun cuando el mundo cayera a pedazos, si existían motivos para sonreír, la esperanza prevalecería. One-shot.


**Huellas en la nieve**

* * *

Cuando caía la nieve en ese lento compás, el corazón de Gohan latía más despacio, sus latidos sincronizados con su entorno, sumido en una paz que, por demás efímera, le ayudaba a descargar un poco las penas que guardaba en su atribulado corazón. Destellaban los diminutos copos de nieve con la poca luz diurna de esa tarde de diciembre. Hacía unos minutos que su acompañante estaba en un profundo mutismo, debido a una pregunta que, según podía deducir, no le era fácil de abordar tal como había dicho. Y es que Videl, pese a ser un soporte perfecto para él, tenía en su interior heridas que eran profundas. Sin embargo, ella era un tanto testaruda y no dejaría que esos sentimientos se dejaran ver. Al menos no por alguien que no fuera él.

Tal como los androides sospechaban, un buen número de personas, dispersas todas ellas en distintos puntos de la zona norte del planeta, se refugiaban ante la amenazadora presencia de aquellos "monstruos". Videl decía que no tenía miedo de ellos tanto como antes; que, de poder hacerlo, les plantaría cara y lucharía hasta la extenuación. No obstante y tal como Gohan le había reiterado en esas ocasiones, él apenas podía hacer algo. Y no era para hacerla menos. Gohan sabía mejor que nadie de lo que ellos eran capaces. Sus ojos entonces se movieron al vientre levemente abultado de la chica, cuyos ojos azules se inundaban de la escena —los copos cayendo, la temperatura en descenso—, soltando él un suave suspiro, dispuesto a zanjar la conversación.

—Mi padre fue un buen hombre, Gohan, y me quería. Hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera de saber lo que iba a suceder.

Videl ajustó el gorro de lana sobre su cabeza, unos cuantos mechones de negro cabello asomaron por debajo.

—Por estas fechas, él parecía estar más ansioso que yo por que llegara el día de navidad, ¿sabes? —resopló, una nubecilla blanca de vaho se formó al instante; Gohan asintió, atento—. Hablaba sobre fiestas, regalos, y yo sólo lo miraba. Y verlo feliz me hacía feliz a mí, no importando cuántos defectos tuviera, cuánto deseara en ocasiones ser tan fuerte como él y darle su merecido. Todo se esfumaba y simplemente quedaba su sonrisa y su voz, y la promesa de que seríamos muy felices.

Y calló. Gohan permanecía meditabundo, reflexionando acerca de los tópicos que habían tocado durante la última media hora y la manera en que la charla desencadenó en eso. Niños. Ese era el punto de partida. Videl no se consideraba apta para ser una buena madre. Según decía, sería incapaz de darle ánimos cuando ella, en ciertas ocasiones, se levantaba con el crudo pensamiento de que, tal vez, ese sería su último día.

«Tan solo basta con ver a los niños del refugio. Aunque juegan y se comportan como deberían, cada vez que nos llega la noticia de un nuevo ataque, su rostro se llena de miedo... De miedo y resignación. ¿A quién le gustaría ver a sus hijos con tal expresión, Gohan?»

Ni a él tampoco. En reitaradas ocasiones, tras el infierno que Diecisiete y Dieciocho desataban, algunas personas quedaban atrapadas entre los escombros, o bien, lograban escapar. Pero sin duda, cada línea en su rostro marcaba un indecible alivio a la par que el terror avejentaba sus rasgos. Empero, en los niños era peor. No sólo era miedo, era ver en sus ojos que su mundo se había caído a pedazos, que ya no existía nada de lo que conocieron. La pureza se esfumaba; el rencor los invadía. Gohan no soportaba esa escena, nunca, porque le recordaba mucho a lo que sintió en alguna ocasión.

El sol se ocultó. La iluminación en las afueras del refugio era tenue, lo suficiente para sentirse seguros. Videl se acomodó el abrigo, mas no lo miró en ningún momento. Con disimulo secó un par de lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla, y Gohan sonrió con cariño: esa era su chica fuerte, la mujer que era también dulzura y calidez. La persona que hacía unos momentos le había dicho que ya casi no podía recordar a su madre, que la echaba tanto de menos. De lo afortunado que debía sentirse de que la suya aún siguiera con vida.

«Recuerdo que en mi habitación había un oso de peluche. No sabía cómo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era un regalo de Navidad de parte de mamá. En la parte trasera, tenía un cierre. Ahí escondí una foto suya. Lo perdí cuando mi padre y yo tratábamos de huir.»

Gohan abrazó los hombros de Videl, acercándola a él, haciéndole saber que ahí estaba, que no se iría. La chica resopló en algo parecido a una risa forzada y rodeó la cintura de Gohan con uno de sus brazos, mientras dejaba que el otro reposara ligeramente en su abdomen.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Videl.

Gohan alzó las cejas, curioso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno. Supongo que alguna vez celebraste navidad, ¿no? Quiero saber...

—Ah, es eso —Gohan miró la punta de sus zapatos por un par de segundos antes de responder—. Mi abuelo siempre llegaba con regalos y mi madre lo reprendía. Ella quería que yo me enfocara en los estudios y nada más. Aun así, a veces cedía un poco. Mi padre... adoraba la parte de la cena —rio un poco avergonzado—, pero creo que también disfrutaba de esos momentos.

Y luego de la batalla con Freezer y su padre, sólo hubo una celebración más. Gohan suspiró. Pocas veces recordaba cosas como esa; la tristeza no era algo que pudiera permitirse en su presente. Hacerlo supondría un gran sufrimiento para las personas que más le importaban y no quería eso.

—Tengo buenos recuerdos, Videl, así como tú. Yo también he deseado que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma.

—Al menos, de todo este desastre, resultó algo bueno. Quizá nunca nos hubiesemos conocido, ¿no lo crees? —Videl levantó sus ojos hacia él, de la misma manera en que lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron.

—Puede ser —murmuró Gohan besando su frente— que estar juntos sea nuestro destino.

 **(...)**

El sonido del oleaje era tranquilizador. El que la naturaleza siguiera su curso en esa región resultaba algo admirable. Gohan descendió un poco y la brisa marina revolvió su negra cabellera. El camino le resultaba aterrador en parte. El mismo recorrido que alguna vez hizo junto a su padre, para conocer a esos buenos amigos de los que hablaba con cariño y resultó en lo que consideró una desgracia en su momento. Había perdido a un padre pero ganó a un amigo. Y dolía un poco saber que ahora no tenía a ninguno a su lado.

Era demasiado temprano, sin embargo, el cambio de temperatura de la zona norte a esa región cálida era notorio. La razón que lo llevaba ahí podía considerarse descabellada, no obstante, a Gohan le parecía estar haciendo lo correcto. Claro que no daba por hecho que sus amigos pensaran lo mismo, pero estaba dispuesto a marcharse con una respuesta afirmativa a su petición.

Kame House seguía como la recordaba. Hacía un buen tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, pero la atmósfera le era igual de familiar que antes. Estaba seguro que ya habrían notado su presencia, lo cual se confirmó al escuchar la agitación del agua, parte de la torreta del submarino en que se ocultaban emergiendo y después, la escotilla se abrió; era una buena señal. Después de todo, no interrumpiría su hora de sueño.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Gohan.

Con esas palabras, el maestro Roshi le saludó. Oolong dormía mientras Puar se le acercaba para saludarle. Aun a sabiendas que en todo ese tiempo los androides no habían llegado por los alrededores, preferían mantenerse cautelosos.

—Espero no parecer impertinente, pero quisiera pedirle un favor, maestro Roshi —habló el muchacho en voz baja, tratando de no importunar al durmiente, yendo al punto.

El hombre que fue maestro de su padre, acomodó sus gafas de sol, esperando.

—Hay una joven... a la que quiero mucho. Como sabe, aunque pongo mi mejor esfuerzo, enfrentarme a dos oponentes con fuerza similar me pone en una clara desventaja. No sé cómo resultarán las cosas en el futuro. Sin embargo, si algo me sucediera... no podría confiar en nadie más que ustedes.

Un pesado silencio les envolvió. En esta ocasión no había réplicas con un toque de diversión ni palabras alentadoras que sonaran a mentiras. La verdad era que Gohan tenía por seguro que, de no hallar la manera de incrementar su poder en un tiempo relativamente corto, entre peleas y recuperaciones, nunca podría ganar. Si tuviese el método para separar a Diecisiete y Dieciocho, a la par de conseguir suficiente tiempo para derrotar a uno u otro, su victoria no llegaría.

—Su nombre es Videl Satán. Sabe volar bastante bien y tiene coraje. Se esconde en la región montañosa del norte del planeta, junto a otras personas. Le he contado de todos ustedes.

Gohan buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una fotografía. Puar, que hacía unos instantes preparaba té, se acercó, curioso.

—Es una chica muy linda —dijo el maestro Roshi.

—Y también es joven —secundó Puar.

Gohan se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—¿Bulma sabe de esto? —cuestionó el anciano maestro.

—Sí. Y sé en lo que piensa. La capital del Oeste es un sitio poco seguro en comparación a este. Más en su situación.

Puar estaba embelesado con la fotografía, pero Gohan le vio sobresaltarse cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—Ella está embarazada.

(...)

Cuando hacía sus "patrullajes", Gohan debía mantener sus sentidos en alerta. Esa mañana, luego de la exhaustiva entrevista posterior a la gran noticia, él se sentía aletargado. Sobrevoló una pequeña ciudad en la que había bastante actividad. Era un gran contraste con la ciudad anterior, de la que quedaban apenas escombros. Sus ojos, no obstante, esperaban recibir la imagen de una construcción en forma de cúpula, que era su próximo destino. Los androides no habían aparecido en una semana. Eso no era una buena señal: tramaban algo. O tonteaban en una de las tantas ciudades abandonadas que había en el planeta.

Cuando llegó a la Corporación Cápsula, se preparó mentalmente. Pocas veces iba en busca de Bulma para pedirle favores, y ese podría ser el más grande de todos. Si ella se negaba, entonces no sabía qué podría hacer.

Una vez llegaron a la sala (el pequeño Trunks, de diez años, le había recibido), saludó a Bulma con mayor formalidad. Esto, por supuesto, puso a la mujer en alerta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó ella, preocupada—. Trunks, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación un momento?

El chico, con ganas de objetar, se resignó y se retiró, no sin que antes Gohan le sonriera, disipando sus preocupaciones.

—Te admira mucho.

—Lo sé. Yo también le tengo aprecio.

—Pero no viniste hasta aquí sólo por eso.

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—Hace unas horas fui a Kame House. Y les hablé de Videl. —Bulma le miraba con atención.

—¿Está bien? Cuando me dijiste de su embarazo me preocupé un poco.

—Sí, ella está bien. Tiene miedo, y creo que es normal —Gohan apretó las manos con nerviosismo—. Supongo que lo que te pediré te parecerá una estupidez, teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación.

Bulma acomodó un mechón de cabello azul tras su oreja, atenta.

—Sé todo lo que te esfuerzas, Gohan, y cómo te preocupas por todos. Así que no temas en pedirme lo que sea.

—Cuando se lo dije a Puar, se lo tomó bastante bien. Y no quiero pensar que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad.

Ella rio con suavidad, frunciendo los labios de forma curiosa.

—No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que encontraremos la manera de ayudarte.

—Navidad —susurró Gohan.

—¿Navidad? Es en... diez días.

Gohan se tomó el cabello, pensativo y serio.

—Cuando peleo con los androides, lo que siempre está en mi mente es «ganar para vivir en paz». Pero luego de la batalla, creo que me olvido de quienes pretendo defender. Aun con Videl, no tengo una manera de decirle que todo estará bien, que ganaré, porque no estoy seguro. Tú lo sabes igual que yo. Que aunque muchas ciudades están de pie, y siguen su curso, en los refugios la vida no es la misma. Puede sonar pretencioso, mas quiero hacerles creer que hay motivos para sonreír, de creer en algo, de esperar por algo con alegría. Necesito que tengan esperanza, aun si es por un día, quiero que sepan que alguien se preocupa por ellos.

Bulma apretó uno de sus hombros, sentada frente a él. La sonrisa de Gohan no demudó ni un segundo, la vehemencia de sus palabras la conmovió.

—Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir. Te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro. Las conexiones de la Corporación Cápsula no son tantas como antes, sin embargo, creo que podemos hacer algo.

—Por favor, Bulma, dime si necesitas cualquier cosa. Me siento mal por pedirte algo como esto, tan de repente.

—Tranquilo. Sólo no se lo digas a Trunks, que sea una sorpresa también para él.

 **(...)**

La noche era fría. El invierno comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia de manera habitual. Gohan, a sus espaldas, llevaba a su pequeño amigo azul, Puar, quien amablemente días antes aceptara gustoso su propuesta. Según dijo, la nostalgia lo invadía al pensar en el pasado, en todo lo que había vivido junto a Yamcha. Que muchas veces se había transformado pero nunca en lo que Gohan le pidió. Y no obstante, le parecía divertido. Escuchar eso, le produjo sentimientos encontrados.

Diecisiete y Dieciocho atacaban a la luz del día. Algo había en que sus víctimas les vieran el rostro, que supieran quiénes eran. Un ataque sorpresa bajo el manto de la noche no satisfacía su sádica ambición. No sólo era aborrecer a la raza humana, sino demostrar por todos los medios posibles que eran mejores. Por eso el realizar toda esa pseudo-operación navideña por la madrugada resultaba tan acertada. Sin embargo, Gohan permanecía atento.

—Ese es el lugar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Puar.

Gohan asintió, descendiendo gradualmente hasta llegar al suelo. Palpó su bolsillo y sintió varios estuches de cápsulos en los cuales había productos varios. A Bulma no le resultó difícil conseguir algunos intercambios con varias pequeñas compañías, que dados los ataques de los androides, habían perdido sucursales y posibles clientes, y enfrentaban serias crisis.

Mientras Gohan ayudaba a Puar a encontrar un pequeño lugar por el cual entrara, consideró una fortuna que Diecisiete y Dieciocho no pudieran localizar el ki de las personas, pues de lo contrario, muchos de esos refugios habrían sido borrados de la existencia.

—Gohan, por aquí —murmuró Puar. Él le entregó un estuche de cápsulas, para verle desaparecer un segundo después. Cuando salió, esbozaba una gran sonrisa, la más grande que le había visto en años.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, visitaron muchos otros lugares. Había sido decisión de Gohan el visitar por último el refugio donde se encontraba Videl. Transportando a Puar en su espalda, quien aprovechaba para relajarse un poco, avanzaron las horas.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando llegaron a la zona norte. La nieve crujió y sus huellas delataban su camino. Puar tomó el último estuche de cápsulas, pero ahora la entrada fue mucho más sencilla. Ambos, en silencio, ingresaron. El silencio imperaba. Puar, como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, se transformó en un hombre regordete, de barba cana y rizada, ataviado con un vistoso traje de color rojo. Gohan no reprimió su sonrisa.

Resultaba obvio que no hubiera decoraciones alusivas. Había un espacio separado de los dormitorios que estaba totalmente libre, así que Gohan, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las cápsulas no produjesen tal escándalo, activó una. Al disiparse la nube de humo, un pequeño árbol de navidad apareció. Las esferas de vistosos colores tintinearon. Puar activó dos cápsulas más y un buen número de paquetes, envueltos en bonito papel, aparecieron. Los acomodaron bajo el árbol y, mientras estaban en ello, escucharon ruido a sus espaldas.

Un hombre les miraba boquiabiertos, más a Puar que a él. Gohan se acercó a él con el dedo índice sobre los labios, y el hombre, reconociéndolo, señaló a su acompañante y los paquetes.

—Son regalos —murmuró Gohan.

El otro asintió.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse como guardia —se excusó—. ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

—Ya lo sabrán cuando los abran.

Gohan le sonrió.

—¿Me diría en dónde se encuentra la señorita Videl?

El hombre, sin dejar de ver asombrado al Santa Claus que le saludaba con la mano, le señaló una puerta. Después, el cuarto se llenó con el sonido de la estática producido por el radio en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Gohan fue más rápido y bajó el volumen, acercando su oreja a una bocina. Luego, ante la mirada nerviosa del hombre, cruzó la puerta que éste le hubo señalado antes. Y cuando salió, fue para agradecerle e irse tan rápido como pudo, con Santa Claus pisándole los talones.

 **(...)**

Videl despertó ante el alboroto producido por los niños del refugio. Usualmente no estaban tan agitados a esa hora de la mañana. No obstante, antes de que pudiera levantarse, notó algo. Un oso de peluche estaba recostado a un lado suyo. Tenía un cierre en la parte trasera. Su mano se movió para tomarlo y examinarlo; le dio la vuelta y miró el cierre. Al abrir el pequeño bolsillo, no encontró el retrato de su madre, sino una nota en la que estaba escrito «Feliz Navidad», con la letra de Gohan. Ignorando las risas, abrazó al osito y volvió a recostarse.

Seguro él había dejado sus huellas en la nieve, las marcas de un calzado que ella conocía bien. Las huellas que, aunque no lo dijera, le daban calidez. Y depositaba en el fondo de su corazón una pequeña esperanza, la misma que depositaba silenciosamente en él con cada beso.

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama.


End file.
